Maybe Give Him a Haircut
by Obscura Wilde
Summary: Anders has been catching Solona sneaking looks at him every time he passes by. Why does he always catch her looking his way? Why hasn't he noticed it before? A couple of misunderstandings later, it all seems to make sense.


_A/N: My first story after what seems like an eternity. Hopefully I've done myself and the characters justice._

* * *

><p>There was something odd about this man she newly recruited. From the first moment her eyes serendipitously fell upon him the day Vigil's Keep was ransacked by Darkspawn to the first morning of peace from the Mother's wrath in Amaranthine. She never really had the time to make a double-take at the mage but now that she thought about it, he strikes an awfully close resemblance to—<p>

"What you starin' at, Warden?" a loud, booming voice from behind her called out. A red-bearded, slightly drunken dwarf managed to capture the whole Dining Hall's attention causing Anders look up from his fixations and for Solona to quickly turn away.

"Oghren!" she hissed. "Keep your voice down!"

The dwarf grinned, not seeming to care as he swayed towards the table to take a seat beside the Warden-Commander. He reeked of sweat and ale but then again, when has he not? Solona had grown used to the smell over time and could tell where he was from miles away. Maybe it was the effect of fighting alongside him for a little less than two years—maybe it was even the effect of their close friendship. She never failed to bring him a good supply of well aged brandy. Heck, she even helped him reunite with his past lover. That act of kindness gained major approval points thereon after from the Berserker.

"Ya've been staring at tha' _floosey_," Oghren let out a set of loose chuckles. Soon those chuckles evolved into manical, devious laughter, "makes me wonder what our good friend tha' King might think of this."

A burst of cold air waved over Oghren and all of a sudden he couldn't move. The dwarf's face was stuck with his face tightened in grotesque, drunken laughter. His whole body felt number than usual (for as long as he was awake, he was drunk) but being a dwarf who held his liquor well, it was nothing he couldn't take. Solona shot him menacing glares before turning back to Anders who was now busy again with Ser Pounce-a-lot to notice the Hero of Ferelden staring at him once again.

A fit of muffled laughter struggled out of Oghren's gaping mouth letting out a foul stench right at Solona's face. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"I'm going to let you loose only if you keep your huge trap shut and let me explain," she glared at Oghren. "You're not allowed to laugh and you will speak only when I'm finished speaking."

Oghren let out a noise that kind of sounded like he was agreeing with her. Solona waved her hands over Oghren and feeling rushed back into his body. He let out a large belch and caught some of his breath back. The dwarf wiped the tears away from his eyes and tried his hardest (but failed, nonetheless) to put on his serious-listening face.

_It would have to do_, Solona shrugged and rolled her eyes.

The mage grabbed the back of the dwarf's armor and pulled him close.

"Do you notice anything about Anders?" she whispered. Oghren looked at her quizzically.

"What about tha' lad?" he asked. "Have I noticed that he's a _floosey_ with how he acts with tha' cat and all?"

"No! No!" Solona exclaimed in a low voice. "Doesn't he remind you of anyone?"

"Tha' long haired barmaid-wench from tha' tavern in Amaranthine?"

"Look closely, Oghren."

Honestly, Oghren couldn't tell what Amell was talking about and was quite worried about the Warden's sudden fascination with the mage. Of course, by all means, she could fraternize with as many men of the opposite sex as she would like though given her current situation and not to mention her status, it wasn't advisable. The dwarf figured he should intervene at this point, try to pry answers out of Amell as like how she masterfully coaxed him to reveal intimate secrets of his life not so long ago. He tried to do so in the only way he knew how: drunkenly—yet where did that leave him? Stunned. But ol' Oghren was getting the answers he wanted one way or another, just as long as he managed to humor the mage by engaging in her little mind games.

Glancing at Anders, the dwarf realized that he was in no state whatsoever to look closely at the apostate and try to figure out who he reminded the Warden-Commander of thanks to his morning booze run. Anders, the mage who escaped the Templars of the Circle of Magi seven times wasn't exactly a looker when Oghren thought about it. (Then again, why should he even think of him as a looker, that man-skirt wearing freak.) The apostate had long, dirty blonde hair which he often pulled back whenever they travelled. His frame wasn't as scrawny as the usual Spirit Healer, probably from effects of his escapes and runs from the Templars. A thin amount of stubble grew on his face, possibly to aid in trying to counter-act the presence of his long hair but that wasn't fooling Oghren. He knew a _floosey_ when he saw one.

"Who's a good kitty? You're a good kitty! Yes, you are, Ser Pounce-a-lot!" Anders purred at the kitten he held up towards his face. He was giving it small kisses and rubbing his nose against the purring feline.

_Yep, definitely a _floosey_._

Suddenly, it hit Oghren like a sack of iron. All the pieces came together and suddenly he knew what Solona was trying to say. He turned to her wide eyed and she returned his look with a bemused face although she was actually trying to convey an 'I-told-you-so' across her bright green eyes.

"By all the Paragons of Ozamaar…" Oghren slowly started. The two continued to stare at each other. Solona could feel herself tensing waiting for the dwarf to agree with her suspicions.

"_Floosey_ reminds me of…"

_Come on dwarf, you can do it!_ Solona pleaded in her thoughts.

"A—"

"Just spit it out already!" Amell cried out desperately. The walls of the hall echoed with her voice. It caught the attention of almost all the Wardens in the room including the subject of their conversation. A few members shot angry glances at the two wanting to eat their meals in silence. Anders looked up from his miniature tiger towards his comrades wondering what the fuss was about. He placed Ser Pounce-a-lot down and walked over to where Solona and Oghren were seated.

"What's going on?" Anders asked, putting on a friendly smile to pry information out of the two. He'd been watching them from the corner of his eye, pretending that Ser Pounce-a-lot had all his attention during the moments when he'd catch her looking—which was becoming much more often than from what he was comfortable with.

Did he have something on his face? Should he have tied his hair today? Were his robes malfunctioning? What about him could have captured the Warden-Commander's undisturbed (until just recently) attention? Maybe she finally saw the light and realized that maybe Anders, the man who escaped the Circle of Magi seven times was the man of her dreams. Anders smirked to himself at the thought.

"Solona 'ere thinks ya' look like a—" Oghren started only to be so rudely interrupted by Solona herself.

"OGHREN!" she shrieked. This was definitely a new side to the Warden that Anders had never seen. Though the two have shared many stories about each others' lives, especially those exciting delinquent tales from life in the Circle, the mage had never witnessed Amell as flustered as this. Her face was slightly flushed and the look in her eyes pleaded with Oghren to keep his disgusting trap shut.

The dwarf laughed heartily at the expression on Solona's face. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He turned towards Anders with a sly smile on his face. Anders looked at the dwarf, confusion written all over his face. Solona couldn't help but stare at the stunning likeness to the one she—

"Solona thinks ya' look like a cat," Oghren burst out in laughter.

Amell's hand immediately came in contact with her face. She slowly shook her head in exasperation and took her leave from the table without excusing herself. Anders on the other hand was just as confused as ever.

_A cat?_ he thought. _She thinks I look like a cat?_

Oghren kept his laughter up right until Solona left the room. As soon as she slammed the door behind her, a new face took over the dwarf. No longer was there that drunken grin Anders had become so used to. No more was the dazed look in his eyes. Oghren's eyebrows forced themselves into a frown. He turned to Anders with a stern looked at his face. This surprised the mage. The dwarf almost looked… _respectable_.

"I know what yer' up to, _floosey_," the strange dwarf said. "Bes' not to get involved in these sort of things. If ya' know what I mean."

"What things? I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me, ya' asschap!" Oghren bellowed. "I might not fit into yer' little Circle of smarties and books but I ain't dumb!"

Anders was taken aback by the Beserker's outrage. He knew what Oghren was capable of when he was angry and Anders didn't exactly want the anger of a stinky, hairy, sweaty dwarf directed at him. Oghren stood up shooting threatening glares at the mage. Even if he was only half the size of the human, Anders was very intimidated by this warrior. He'd heard many stories from the other Wardens around the Keep and from Solona herself of how Oghren bravely battled in the Deep Roads and helped kill his ex-wife. Yes, Anders was extremely intimidated.

"I've seen ya' givin' 'er looks," the dwarf started. "I know what yer' up to."

The mage flinched at the coldness of Oghren's words. It was nothing like the petty insults the two exchanged that kept them entertained during their travels. This was real yet Anders didn't even know what was wrong!

"And if I'm up to something," Anders replied cautiously. "What is it that I've been up to?"

"Listen 'ere, ya' _floosey_. The Warden-Commander has enough on 'er mind as is! Ya' don't just go bargin' in people's lives especially if it can get 'er—"

Oghren stopped himself before he could say more. Anders twitched in anticipation. The dwarf let out a sigh and tried to calm himself down.

"I need a drink," Oghren groaned, anger still brimming in his voice and walked away towards the barrels of ale reserved just for his consumption.

Anders stood there stunned and confused. What was the dwarf talking about? He hadn't noticed anything lately between him and Solona. It was purely platonic… right? The Warden-Commander surely likened his features to a cat because she found cats adorable. He's seen the way she played with Ser Pounce-a-lot. But what was Oghren saying about barging in on people's lives? Could it be that Solona has feelings for him? Is that why she thought he looked like a cat? Or is it because he looked like a cat? After all, cats are very attractive animals. They're classy, slender and most of all sultry.

He needed to get to the bottom of this. He simply just had to know! He needed to devise a plan to know Solona's true feelings because what if… he felt the same? All the subtle flirting and gifts she's been giving him, he should have noticed her true motives. Warmth filled Anders' cheeks just thinking about her. Could it be?

Anders felt a brush of fur against him. Ser Pounce-a-lot purred as he rubbed his body against Anders. The mage bent over, picked up the kitten and held it in his arms.

"Ser Pounce-a-lot?"

"Meow!"

"We have business to attend to."

* * *

><p>As the sun set later that day and the Wardens retreated to their quarters, Solona Amell decided that she had to clear her head and take a walk by herself. She was basically just trying to avoid people in general. She was sick of new recruits constantly asking her questions of life as the great Warden-Commander, stories of how she slew the Archdemon and whatnot. Frankly, she was also sick of Garevel's constant nagging. Can't the Hero of Felrelden take a break?<p>

From behind a stone pillar, Anders watched as Solona walked off towards the direction of the Throne Room. It was the perfect chance for him to swoop into her room and get some answers. When Solona disappeared behind the great doors, he turned to his kitten and tried to muster up all his courage.

"This is it, Ser Pounce-a-lot."

"Meow."

"Are you ready?"

The kitten fell silent as he was taken into the arms of his master. Anders crept across the halls and slowly twisted the doorknob. Thank the Maker, it was unlocked! The mage quickly walked inside Amell's room, slowly closing the door behind him. Anders set Ser Pounce-a-lot down and took a moment to survey his surroundings. He'd never been inside Solona's chambers before. Somehow he expected it to be more grand and tidy. The bed covers were unkempt and her closet swung open only to reveal her robes in disarray. Her desk was covered in parchments and books. He figured that her desk would be the best place to start. Maybe he could find her journal or something.

Anders flipped through the papers trying his best not to move anything from their original place. He found a few notes of the Keep's budget (he was quite appalled that she didn't write down the details of the recreational services he suggested), a few letters here and there from the different Arls and Arlessas thanking them for their continued support, a few papers where she wrote down notes on new spells she discovered in the Keep's library and—what's this? A letter addressed to a person with the initial 'A' with no return address. Curiosity got the better of him so he decided that maybe he should read it. What would the Warden-Commander be doing with a letter like this?

_To my dearest A,_

_There is something urgent I must speak to you about. It concerns us._

_Yours always,_

_S. A._

Andraste's knickers, it was a love note! The ink was still fresh and slightly smudged from being under all those other papers. She must have written it a few moments before and discarded it under the pile.

Who was this 'A'? Could it truly be? Maker's breath, he had no idea! This confirmed it! This letter was for Anders! No wonder she and Oghren were acting strange that day. A deep feeling in his chest started welling up. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like he couldn't think! The Warden-Commander was interested in the likes of him? A delinquent, apostate! How was this possible?

"Ser Pounce-a-lot!" Anders turned hopelessly to his kitten who somehow found its way underneath Solona's bed covers. "Help me!"

"Meow!" was the cat's only reply. It popped its head from under the blankets and gave Anders a wide stare.

He never really thought about it. The possibilities of ever being with Solona in the first place were practically non-existent to begin with! Their relationship was platonic—right? They were just friends—right? How could she do this to him? Tormenting him with her gifts and her words and her voice and her curves and her beautiful red locks—NO! Anders gave himself a slap across the face.

"No! I will figure this out!" he exclaimed, trying to reassure himself with the faux confidence in his voice. He quickly took Ser Pounce-a-lot into his arms and made his way to the door. Little did he know, just as when he turned the door knob to make his way outside, Solona stood right outside the door, aghast at the fact a certain apostate was sneaking around her chambers.

"Anders! What are you doing here?" she whispered angrily, trying her best not to alert the other Wardens. He noticed she was finding it hard to meet his gaze. Anders quickly took her hand with his free one and looked at her straight in the eye. A blush crept on Solona's face as her eyes met the mage's tantalizing hazel ones.

"It's ok, Solona. I know." Anders tried his best to sound reassuring.

"Meow!"

"Oh Maker, you do?" Solona groaned in reply.

"There was a letter on your table addressed to a person named 'A'. I read it."

"Do you think I'll just let this slide?" A frown formed on Solona's face. "You can't just swoop into people's rooms and read their private letters."

"Yes, swooping is bad." Solona's face flushed of all color. "But Solona, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

_I guess there's no point to arguing anymore…_ Solona sighed.

"It's a secret. I didn't want anyone else to know," she said. How cute of her to harbor this little crush! He felt like he was a young apprentice again.

"I didn't know you felt this strongly…" Anders commented, feeling his own face becoming warm.

"These feelings… Maker, these feelings are what's leaving me confused all the time! I've felt this way for a long time, Anders and I'm not sure whether I want them to stop or not to."

"You shouldn't stop as long as there's still hope Solona!" Anders squeezed her hand tightly. "And trust me, there is hope."

He felt that maybe this friendship wasn't just friendship. Maybe it was something more.

Solona smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Anders," she said. "Just do me a favor and not tell anyone. I don't really want to cause a scene."

"There's no need for that," he replied. He didn't mind their relationship, if ever it was to become one, to be public. It would look cute. The Arlessa mage and her apostate boyfriend, it seemed like a good plot to a good romance novel.

"Trust me; there is total need for secrecy with my relationship."

Wait—her relationship?

"We're on the same page right?" Anders asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in love with me," he said only to have Solona cast a bewildered look on her face. "Right?" he almost pleaded.

They both stood there in the most awkward of silences.

"Meow!" Ser Pounce-a-lot tried to break the silence. It wasn't much help but it did give Anders enough nerve to apologize.

"I'm sorry I snuck into your room. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have done it."

"It's fine. I think I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, perhaps you do," Anders chuckled, trying to light the mood.

Another wave of silence flew past them. Solona shifted awkwardly in place. Anders realized he still clutched her hand and immediately freed it from his grasp. His palms were sweaty. He apologized for it but Amell shrugged it off.

"Would you like to get a drink?" she offered.

"Maker, yes I do."

The two of them drank and laughed that night until the air between them cleared.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Nathaniel started as a few of the senior Wardens gathered at the front gates to meet their honored guests. "Solona's been giving the looks at you all this time because she thinks you look like the King?"<p>

"You've got that right, my friend," Anders replied, smirking to himself.

"And she's not allowed to say anything because the King isn't allowed to fraternize with those who are not of nobility—especially mages because of the possible reactions from the nobles?"

"True."

"And all this time, you've been thinking that the reason why Solona has been giving you those looks was because she was interested in you?"

"Right again."

"And I presume you started to garner some feelings for her as well?"

Anders took a moment to think about it. He glanced at Solona who stood a few feet beside Oghren expressing her nervousness.

"Maybe so," he sighed. Nathaniel gave his friend a pat on the back.

"But then again, it could have just been attraction disguising itself as something more. It has a way of doing that," Anders smirked. Nathaniel was glad that the mage was taking it well. Even after Solona decided to come clean to him and the rest, he could still see Anders casting longing glances at her whenever they were within each other's proximity.

They stood there in silence.

"How awful it is to have a King that looks like a fool," Nathaniel teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Keep your comments to yourself. I can put on a crown, walk up to the sentry and tell them that you tried to assassinate me. Let's see how you like that, Howe," Anders laughed.

The two of them continued their bickering until a guard announced that the royal party approached. Anders could she Solona trying her best to keep her calm stature but he knew all too well that behind that exterior, she was a mess.

The King and his guards made their way past the gates and stopped right before the Arlessa of Amaranthine. Alistair dismounted his horse and walked up to the Warden-Commander followed by a his guards with a huge smile on his face. Solona returned it with an equally huge yet slightly sheepish grin.

"Maker, if they wanted to keep it a secret, they should learn how to control themselves," Nathaniel remarked.

"Leave them alone, Nathaniel," Anders said.

Andraste's knicker-weasels, her smile was beautiful.


End file.
